


Need You Now

by ShowtheWorldtheThunder



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowtheWorldtheThunder/pseuds/ShowtheWorldtheThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you're lucky i love you, baby boy."<br/>"I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

The text from Patrick comes at 2:13 AM, when Pete is very much awake, deep in thought in the silence and darkness of his bedroom.

"Daddy?"

He curls up with his phone, the brightness irritating his eyes, though he smiles a little as he replies.

"what are you doing up, baby?"  
"I can't sleep."  
"why not?"  
"Miss my daddy too much."

Pete chuckles, the sudden noise echoing throughout the quiet room.

"come upstairs, then, dummy. you fell asleep on the couch again"  
"Don't want to. Come get me."

Pete rolls his eyes, even though he knows he's alone in the room.

"you're lucky i love you, baby boy."  
"I know."

Pete throws back the covers and hurries down the stairs, where he sees his boyfriend curled up in a heap of blankets on the couch. His eyes must've been adjusted to the darkness, because as soon as Pete is in his line of sight, Patrick extends his arms and squeaks. "Daddy!"

"Hi, baby." Pete coos, moving over to the couch and peeling away layers of blankets to reveal his boyfriend, dressed in one of Pete's shirts and his plaid boxers.

Patrick is warm, but not sweaty, body heat radiating off his bare thighs when Pete scoops him into his arms. Patrick curls his arms tightly around Pete's neck as he's carried up to their room, and rests his head against Pete's chest. Upon reaching the room, Pete lays down on the bed, letting Patrick move and curl up so that he's in his lap.

"Better?" Pete whispers, stroking Patrick's hair and wrapping his arm around his waist as the younger man tucks his head in the crook of Pete's neck.

"Better." Patrick mutters in reply, a soft smile forming on his lips.

Patrick shuts his eyes and tries to sleep, happy to be in Pete's arms, where he feels safe and loved. But, after twenty minutes or so, Patrick starts to wiggle uncomfortably.

"What is it, baby?" Pete asks, furling his eyebrows out of concern and stroking Patrick's hair again.

"Still can't sleep." Patrick whimpers, his expression one of frustration.

"What do you need, baby? What can Daddy do for you?"

There's an oddly tense five-second pause before Patrick replies.

"Fuck me."

Pete's hand stills in Patrick's hair. "What?"

"You heard me, Daddy. Don't pretend you didn't."

"I did, I did. Daddy was just processing. Where, baby boy?"

"My mouth. Need Daddy to fuck my mouth."

"It's late, baby. You really want that?"

"Please, Daddy."

The extra whimper is all Pete needs to gently move Patrick off of him before letting his cock poke out of his boxers. He strokes himself a few times until he's hard, letting Patrick get into a comfortable position in the meantime, which is him laying down with his head propped up against the pillows.

"You sure about this, baby boy?" Pete asks as he straddles Patrick's shoulders.

"Your cock. My mouth. Come on, Daddy." Patrick whines in response, eyeing Pete's hard-on as it dangles over his face, having just been stroked enough to start leaking with pre-come.

Pete shrugs and guides his length toward Patrick's lips, and Patrick hums happily as he takes Pete in between his lips. He licks and sucks at the head, the taste bitter and salty, but delicious to him, making him moan a little, the vibration of the sound shooting right through Pete's length and making him moan out, as well.

"Fuck, Patrick.  _Fuck_." Pete groans, locking his fingers in Patrick's hair desperately as the younger man teases him.

Patrick licks a stripe up Pete's shaft, causing him to let out an ungodly loud moan before Patrick takes his lips off with a sickening pop. Pete stops himself from whimpering at the absence of warm, pink lips around his length.

"Fuck me, Daddy, come on. I'm doing all the work, here." Patrick complains, and Pete shuts him up by shoving himself back between his lips.

Luckily, Patrick has done this enough times before that he's an expert at deepthroating, and just sucking cock in general, because Pete's started fucking deep into his mouth and Patrick is barely gagging.

"Good boy. You take Daddy's cock so well." Pete coos, still gripping his hair with one hand as the other runs through the sweaty, strawberry-blond locks.

Pretty soon, the sight of his length disappearing between Patrick's gorgeous, slick lips is too much for Pete. Actually, the overall look of Patrick, so willingly sucking his cock and moaning with delight, is enough to make him close. With anybody else, he'd be embarrassed by how short he lasts, but Patrick knows how easily he turns Pete on, and loves to make him come, anyway.

"Daddy's close, baby. You gonna swallow like a good boy?" Pete asks, his breathing shallow as he feels himself nearing his climax.

Patrick doesn't reply, can't really reply, but he looks up through half-lidded eyes to let Pete know that he's ready as he continues to take Pete deep in his mouth. He starts to move his lips back and lick as he goes so that he doesn't choke, and Pete's making unintelligible noises that sound a lot like "Patrick, Patrick, Patrick".

Pete releases into Patrick's mouth with a loud, choked sound, the younger man having moved back far enough so that most of his come lands on his tongue and only some goes down his throat. Patrick pulls off with another wet pop and licks his lips, giving Pete's spent cock one last playful lick. Pete lets go of Patrick's hair and moves off of his shoulders, pushing his cock back into his boxers before moving to sit next to Patrick, grabbing his hips and dragging him back into his lap. Patrick's eyes are blissfully shut, and a sleepy smile forms on his lips as he curls up against Pete, his head resting on his chest. Pete cards a hand through Patrick's sweaty hair, smiling softly at the adorable sight of his sleepy Patrick.

"Tired, baby boy? Need anything else?" He murmurs softly.

"No," Patrick mutters sleepily. "I'm good, Daddy. I'm sleepy."

Pete grins and presses a kiss into Patrick's hair, and gives him an affectionate squeeze. "Good, baby. Good. Then, go to sleep, baby boy." Pete whispers, moving a hand to rub Patrick's tummy in a slow, comforting rhythm.

"I love my Daddy so much. I love you." Patrick almost whimpers, pressing a kiss into Pete's chest.

"Daddy loves you too, baby boy. He loves you so much."

"Well, I love you more."

"No," Pete laughs. "I love you more, baby boy."

"I love you most, Daddy."

Pete chuckles again and kisses Patrick's hair. "You win this time, baby boy. Now, go to sleep."

"Okay, Daddy." Patrick yawns, obviously ready to pass out in Pete's arms.

"I love you, baby boy." Pete coos again.

"I love you too." Patrick replies, his voice almost softer than a whisper before he drifts off, safe, warm, and happy in Pete's arms.


End file.
